Everybody needs a Saviour
by Bevelyn.Phoenyx
Summary: Kurt comes across a broken Sebastian in the Dalton Academy halls. He gets much more than he had anticipated when he stops to comfort him. What's the story behind the new Warbler? Rated 'T' for implied violence, nothing graphic. Established Klaine


**Disclaimer:****I****do****not****own****Glee****or****any****of****the****characters****in****the****show.**

Kurt walked the empty corridor of Dalton Academy for the last time. He was called just to pick up the last of his transfer papers. His brand new black Giorgio Brutini dress shoes made a sharp, neat click with every step. His blue-green eyes wide as they wandered about; he lowered his pace as he felt a little nostalgic walking past the staircase where he'd first seen those warm hazel eyes. His heart fluttered at the memory, he would never ever forget the first time he heard him sing, the way he looked at him, the way he moved… A soft shy smile played on his lips as all of the memories slowly seeped in. He mentally scolded himself for ever doubting Blaine, for thinking he would leave him for someone like Sebastian.

He was now confronted with the extreme urge to go to the room where he had had his first kiss. Kurt looked around, the coast was clear and he bolted up the staircase. He was giggling ever so slightly at his own childishness as he slowly turned the brass knob, pushing the door open. He was hoping no one would be inside, but he had no such luck, there was someone there, in a Dalton uniform looking outside the window.

Kurt turned to leave but stopped dead on his tracks when he heard the softest whimper echo in the empty room. He turned back around and looked at the lean figure in front of the window. He was tall, the evening sun made a golden tinge on his short brown hair, his lean figure did little to conceal the tremors that shook his body.

The boy somehow looked familiar to Kurt, he wasn't sure – could it be… "Sebastian?" he called out before he could stop himself.

The boy's head snapped back, startled. It was Sebastian; Kurt didn't forget to note how ironic this was.

The remnants of Kurt's smile fell as his eyes met Sebastian's face. His eyes were red and puffy, there were tearstains on his cheek and his entire face was stricken at the sight of Kurt. His right hand was latched onto his phone, gripping it so tight his knuckles were white.

Something came over Kurt, he didn't know what it was, maybe pity, or perhaps sympathy or maybe it had something to do with the fact that he looked like a reflection of his former self; the mess he was before he met Blaine.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He knew the words were stupid as soon as they left his lips, of course he wasn't 'okay' – look at him! Sebastian just sighed, faced him as he laughed bitterly "I guess you're happy huh? Your boyfriend just called me and asked me to lay off." He said moving towards Kurt "Why are you here? Did you come to rub it in?-" Kurt opened his mouth to say something, "Don't bother, you won. I get it, now please leave me alone." Sebastian said quickly, turning his back to Kurt and moving towards the window again.

"I just came here to pick up a few papers." Kurt said softly, he didn't know if he was even listening. "I'm sorry, I honestly had no idea Blaine called." He said as he took cautious steps towards the boy, he continued, "Look I know what it feels like…"

"You have no idea what it's like! Don't pretend to know me when you have no idea what I've been though!" Sebastian burst out anger flaring in his eyes.

Kurt was frozen, with that flicker of emotion; he could see the vulnerability which he had concealed so well. Kurt knew he needed help. The expression on Sebastian changed as well, he could see the comprehension in Kurt's eyes.

Kurt was the first to break the silence "I know I'm not your most favourite person in the world but people say I'm an amazing listener." He said eyes soft and understanding.

Sebastian's face was masked with indecision; he scrutinized Kurt before asking "Do you really care? Or are you just curious?"

Kurt looked him straight in the eye and said "I really do care. I'd have given anything to have had a person to talk to when I was down in the dumps, someone… who understands."

Sebastian looked at him solemnly with his back against the wall, and then slowly slumped to the wooden floor. "Why are you doing this?" He asked his head down and voice confused.

"I've been there myself, believe me. I just want to help." Kurt answered sitting beside him.

"It's a long story." Sebastian said, defeated.

"And I don't have any plans for the rest of the day." Kurt said, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but I'm sure you'll feel a lot better if you do." He said looking at him.

"No… I want to." The thick emotion in his voice made Kurt feel a bit uneasy. Kurt had no idea why he was doing this but he just didn't have the heart to walk away.

"Okay, here it goes…" Sebastian started, he took a deep breath.

"I knew I was different since I was in grade three. I used to wear my mum's makeup when she went out shopping." He smiled a little at the reminiscence. "I was never sure about my sexuality, I grew up in an all boys' school and only a few of the popular boys had girlfriends, besides I wasn't the very romantic type, I didn't go out looking for 'love'." He rolled his eyes at the word.

"But things changed… quite drastically as the school dance approached, it was an annual tradition. Every year our school would invite an all girls' school for a formal dance." He stared blankly at the floor.

"I didn't have a date, but I went there anyway, just to have a good time. That's when I met her." Kurt's neck snapped straight at the word 'her'.

"Her name was Adrianna, and that was the best evening of my life; I had never had so much fun, 'never felt so alive." He said clutching his hands together.

"We exchanged numbers and after going out a few times, I asked her to be my girlfriend." Kurt tilted his head, confused about where Sebastian was going with the story.

Sebastian continued, "She was funny, witty, we liked the same music, she always knew what to say, she even accepted me for who I was, she was everything a guy could ever ask for and for some absurd reason, she loved me. I felt like the luckiest person in the planet." He smiled fondly. Kurt's head was swimming, this didn't make any sense.

"She was my best friend and my girlfriend, we talked about going to the same college, even had our own dream house on Farmville." He chuckled.

"But you know they say even the Gods grows jealous of such contentment in human beings." He sighed, shoulders slumping again.

"That's when I met him." Kurt raised his eyebrows. "I guess it was fate that brought him to me. His name was Shane, he was an exchange student, he started sitting next to me in class. After a while we became friends." Sebastian started staring at the floor again.

"I told him about Adrianna and he even gave me relationship advice." He paused for awhile, his voice was soft as he continued, "Then I started to like hanging out with him more often than my friends or even Adrianna. She told me that Shane gave her the 'creeps' but I ignored her, thinking that she was just mad because I wasn't spending all my free time with her."

His body was starting to tense, "I started to get these feelings towards Shane, feelings that I didn't even feel for Adrianna. We started to drift apart as I began to spend more and more time with him." He drew his knees to his chest, Kurt listened intently.

"Finally one day he told me that he loved me. There was no dilemma within me then, I clearly cared more about him than anybody else so I gave my heart to him." He paused, lowering his head.

"But with that I also broke my best friend's heart in the worst way possible. I'll never forget the way she cried when I told her." He raised his head and Kurt saw the tortured look in his eyes. "I'll never be able to forgive myself for that."

"But at _that_ moment I was content and happily in love with Shane. I left my parent's house and the two of us started living together on our own. We took up part time jobs and rented a small apartment." His face was blank, void of all emotion, this made Kurt feel a little uneasy.

"We started living as a proper couple, if you know what I mean." He said, a little color rising on his cheeks. "He was sweet to me and both of us were happy, but after a few months his parents found out about us. Things went downhill from then."

His entire body visibly tensed, he took a deep breath. "He started blaming me for turning him gay, accusing me of putting him under some spell on him, he started getting violent too." He turned away, Kurt just continued listening.

"At first he'd just push me around, but after sometime he started throwing punches and kicks at me." Sebastian had tears in his eyes, "I never fought back, I was too scared and too in love with him." He covered his face with his hands as he tried to control the tears that were trickling down from his eyes. Kurt wasn't sure about how he should react, he barely even knew him. Kurt tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder, and was relieved that he didn't slap it away.

"One day it got really bad, he'd gone to meet his cousins who were in town, he came back home with two of his cousins. They were drunk." He shuddered and soft tremors began running through his body as he continued.

"All three of them ganged up and beat me, I begged them to stop but they just wouldn't listen, they kept calling me cruel names and…-and after that… after they finished beating me up… all three of them…" Kurt's heart stopped as Sebastian started sobbing. He didn't have to finish the sentence; Kurt already knew what had happened. He ran slow circles with his hand on his back, as his body was wracked with tremors. Kurt was frozen, Sebastian was right; he really didn't have any idea of what he'd been through.

After a couple of minutes, Sebastian had calmed down enough to start talking again, he eyes didn't meet Kurt's but he could see the agony in his tormented gaze. "I ran away, I just ran after that…" His eyes were distant.

"Of all the places I could have gone I ended up on her doorstep." A few tears rolled down his cheek. "I told her everything, yes - everything and even though I'd hurt her so much, she still forgave me." He shook his head slowly. "She cleaned me up and helped me get through to my parents." He sighed. Kurt withdrew his hand. "They were sympathetic… and now I'm here. Miles away from where I was just a few months ago."

A peaceful silence fell upon the two boys. "Thank you Kurt." Sebastian said, meeting Kurt's eyes for the first time. "That's okay, I'm so sorry Sebastian." Kurt said, his voice soft, "You were right, I had no idea… and don't worry, I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to." He added. "I'd like that…" Sebastian said, his eyes distant again.

"I'm sorry Kurt… I mean about Blaine." Kurt opened his mouth to say something but Sebastian cut him off again, "I just heard so much about him and all I wanted right then was someone who could bring me back, a 'saviour' of sorts." Sebastian looked at Kurt, "Haven't you ever wanted to be saved?"

Kurt thought about Blaine, he really was his saviour. He wouldn't have been half the person he was today if it hadn't been for him. Kurt turned to Sebastian. "I found my saviour in Blaine, Sebastian." Their eyes met, "And you've already found yours in Adrianna. You just haven't realised it yet." Something flickered in Sebastian's face, Kurt couldn't quite put a finger on what it was. Kurt continued, "They don't make many people like her, open your eyes Sebastian… Call her."

Kurt got up to leave, Sebastian was staring at his phone with the strangest look on his face. Kurt walked to the exit, he opened the door and turned around to have one last look at the strange boy, he had his phone on his ear and a soft, tranquil smile on his lips.

**Love****it?****Hate****it?****Please****review!****:)**


End file.
